1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling adaptor for use with an air/water tip of a fluid dispensing apparatus known as a xe2x80x9cthree-wayxe2x80x9d syringe. The coupling adaptor enables a delivery tip to be coupled with the coupling adaptor.
2. The Relevant Technology
FIG. 1 depicts a conventional three-way syringe at 10 having a bent air/water tip 20 inserted into dispensing head 12 of three-way syringe 10. The term xe2x80x9cthree-wayxe2x80x9d refers to the ability of the syringe to deliver air, water or both. Air/water tip 20 enables the three-way syringe 10 to deliver these fluids in a precise stream. Such syringes can be used in many applications, but are most widely utilized by dentists. For example, dentists often use such devices to deliver air, water or both to a tooth during a restoration process. A problem with the design of conventional air/water tips such as tip 20 is the inability to couple threaded delivery tips that are widely used in dentistry with regular syringes.
FIGS. 2A and 2B depict an air/water tip known as a Stropko-type tip 20xe2x80x2 that was developed to overcome this problem, as disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,149 issued to John J. Stropko, which is hereby incorporated by reference. As shown in FIG. 2A, a delivery tip such an endodontic irrigator tip 30 can be coupled onto the distal delivery end 23xe2x80x2 of air/water tip 20xe2x80x2. Delivery tips such as tip 30 typically have a hollow hub 32 at one end and a small bore cannula or a nozzle 34 extending from the hub at an opposite end. The hub 32 typically has a threaded rim 36 adapted to engage the threads (not shown) at distal delivery end 23xe2x80x2. More particularly, threaded rim 36 engages the threads (not shown) on the interior side 25xe2x80x2 of skirt 24. FIG. 2B depicts delivery tip 30 coupled in a threaded engagement with air/water tip 20xe2x80x2.
As discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,149, one of the primary advantages of the Stropko-type tip is that a delivery tip having LUER-LOK(copyright) threadings can be coupled to the Stropko-type tip. Another advantage is that Stropko-type tips can be repeatedly autoclaved since they are formed from metal. However, forming the Stropko-type tips from metal results in increased costs. The Stropko-type tips are also relatively expensive due to their numerous components.
Additionally, use of a Stropko-type tips requires that a conventional air/water tip such as tip 20 (FIG. 1) be removed and replaced with a Stropko-type tip 20xe2x80x2 (FIGS. 2A and 2B). Switching the tips does not require a significant amount of time. However, it would be very convenient to eliminate the need for substituting a Stropko-type adaptor for a conventional air/water adaptor when coupling with a threaded delivery tip is desired. Additionally, it would be cost effective to eliminate the need for having both a conventional air/water tip and a Stropko-type tip.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an adaptor that can work with a conventional air/water tip of a fluid dispensing device such as a three-way syringe to enable a delivery tip to couple with the adaptor in a manner such that the delivery tip and the conventional air/water tip are in fluid communication.
Additionally, what is needed in the art is an adaptor that is inexpensive and easy to use with a conventional air/water tip of a fluid dispensing device such as a three-way syringe.
The present invention provides a coupling adaptor having a flexible sidewall extending between a proximal grasping end and an opposing distal end. The sidewall has an interior surface which defines a chamber. The coupling adaptor also has an opening at the proximal grasping end for accessing the chamber and an exit port at the distal end for enabling the composition to exit the chamber. A grasping handle which extends generally perpendicularly and radially from the sidewall is located at or near the proximal grasping end of the coupling adaptor.
In use, the coupling adapter is inserted over a conventional air/water tip of a fluid dispensing device, such as a three-way syringe. Because the coupling adapter is advantageously flexible, it is able to bend or conform to any bends associated with the air/water tip. The flexible and resilient nature of the sidewall also helps the coupling adapter grip the outer surface of the air/water tip so as to remain in place during use.
A conventional delivery tip may advantageously be attached to the exit port of the distal end of the coupling adaptor so as to provide a desired spray pattern. In a preferred embodiment, the delivery tip will engage the distal end of the coupling adapter in a threadable fashion, e.g., using a LUER-LOK(copyright) threading.
The above described syringe and method of use provides several advantages and improvements over the prior art.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.